Finding Tod
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Finding Nemo (2003)." '' ''Cast: *''Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) as Marlin'' *''Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Nemo'' *''Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Dory'' *''Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Gill'' *''Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Bloat'' *''Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range; 2004) as Peach'' *''Iago (Aladdin; 1992) as Gurgle'' *''Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) as Bubbles'' *''Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)/Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) as Deb/Flo'' *''Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Jacques'' *''Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Nigel'' *''The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) as The School of Moonfish'' *''The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Crush'' *''Young Bambi (Bambi) as Squirt'' *''Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Mr. Ray'' *''Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) as Bruce'' *''Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) and Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) as Anchor and Chum'' *''Scrat (Ice Age) as Blenny the Worried Fish'' *''The Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as The Anglerfish'' *''Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy the Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Seagulls'' *''Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as The Whale'' *''Mr. Stork (Dumbo; 1941) as Jerald the Pelican'' *''Young Simba (The Lion King) as Tad'' *''Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) as Pearl'' *''Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Sheldon'' *''Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) as Dr. Phillip Sherman'' *''Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) as Barbara Sherman'' *''Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Darla Sherman'' *''Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) as Coral'' *''Sabor (Tarzan; 1999) as Barracuda'' *''Mufasa (The Lion King) as Bill'' *''Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Ted'' *''Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Bob'' *''Various African Animals (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood'' *''Leah (Jungle Cubs) as Mother Fish'' *''Wolf Cubs (Jungle Cubs) as Guppies'' *''El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa) as Mr. Johanson'' *''Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish'' *''Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) as Sponge Bed Guppy'' *''Young Baloo, Young Louie, Young Hathi, Young Winifred, Benny and Clyde (Jungle Cubs) as Other Fish Students'' *''Mungo (Jungle Cubs) as Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind)'' *''Rescue Aid Society Delegates (The Rescuers) as Fish that Nemo Sees Passing by'' *''Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) as Fish Student That Sees Nemo "Swimming Out To Sea"'' *''Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan; 1999) as Hunters (One of Divers That Took Nemo)'' *''Crane and Zeng (Kung Fu Panda) as Two Pelicans (After the "Shark" Scene)'' *''Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) as Patient #1'' *''Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish)'' *''Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) as Squishy'' *''Bubbles/Pink Elephants (Dumbo; 1941) as Jellyfish Forest'' *''Various Deer (Bambi) as Sea Turtles'' *''Young Faline, Young Thumper, Geno and Gurri (Bambi 1 & 2) as Sea Turtle Babies'' *''Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) as Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story'' *''Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) as Three Fish Listening to Turtle'' *''XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Minnow'' *''Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Big Fish'' *''Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Lobsters'' *''Sid and Diego (Ice Age) as Swordfishes'' *''Cooler and Howler (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Dolphins'' *''The Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) as Bird Group #1'' *''The Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) as Birds on Lighthouse'' *''Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) as Bird Group #2'' *''Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Pelican #1'' *''LeFou (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) as Patient #2'' *''Various Mice (An American Tail) as Krill Swimming Away'' *''Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Davey Reynolds'' *''Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) as Pelican #2'' *''Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico (Madagascar) as Other Pelicans'' *''Wart (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) as Boy in Waiting Room'' *''Banzai (The Lion King) as Green Crab'' *''Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Red Crab'' *''The Wildebeests (The Lion King) as Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net'' *''Neils and Murkus (The Legend of Tarzan) as Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen)'' ''Songs: #Song At The Opening Credits-"Two Worlds" (from Tarzan)'' #''Vixey's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Tod/Nemo is)-"Dreams to Dreams" (From An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' #''The Meerkats' Introduction-"Digga Tunnah" (From The Lion King 1 1/2)'' #''Song During Bubbles/Pink Elephants/Jellyfish-"Pink Elephants on Parade" (From Dumbo)'' #''When Vixey/Dory Separates from Robin/Marlin-"Goodbye May Seem Forever" (From The Fox and the Hound")'' #''Song at The Finale-"Two Worlds (Finale)" (From Tarzan)'' #''Song at The End Credits-"Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams'' #''Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea")-"Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am" (From Dinosaur (2000))'' Category:CoolZDane Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs